nurarihyonnomagofandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:FanOfAniManga
Welcome Hi, welcome to Nurarihyon no Mago Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Template:Character Infobox page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Cococrash11 (Talk) 05:48, August 10, 2010 Character Template Good work on the template. Any question you want to ask me about fire away. --Cococrash11 07:25, August 10, 2010 (UTC) In Yura Keikain it said Race Human and Onmyouji. Onmyouji can be put under species since its a diffrent types of human. --Cococrash11 07:33, August 13, 2010 (UTC) Did you heard me about the species part? Anyway for age did the manga ever mention about their age? Also what do you mean by status? --Cococrash11 05:28, August 15, 2010 (UTC) Profile Yeah about lifestyle I had to ask the Wikia Staff about this. The anime and manga thing I was planning to do it later. Anyway can you state why you like Nurarihyon no Mago in your profile user page? --Cococrash11 05:24, August 11, 2010 (UTC) Chapter/Episode Template Do you know how to make a template for listing chapters/episodes?Kiyo Cross Squad Member 16:32, August 11, 2010 (UTC) Nice Job on the Templates. I think that they'll work well for chapter/episode descriptions. Kiyo Cross Squad Member 06:58, August 13, 2010 (UTC) It looks good I okay it. --Cococrash11 07:29, August 13, 2010 (UTC) Location Template Can you make a template for location? --Cococrash11 07:36, August 13, 2010 (UTC) Episode guide Good work on the episode description.Kiyo Cross Squad Member 04:27, August 15, 2010 (UTC) Good descrpition. --Cococrash11 05:29, August 15, 2010 (UTC) Thanks, guys. It wouldn't have been possible without your contributions. Keep making them together with me, and please try to help me on the "Characters in order of appearance" sections! FanOfManyAnime 05:54, August 15, 2010 (UTC) Manga For manga chapter just write the description of the manga chapters. --Cococrash11 05:32, August 16, 2010 (UTC) Page Names Thanks for for the info about the name change. That was a good idea by the way, since inthe series characters like tsurara are usuaally refered by their species name when in youkai form.Kiyo Cross Squad Member 03:36, August 18, 2010 (UTC) Characters and species with same name Don't change it I'll change it. --Cococrash11 04:16, August 18, 2010 (UTC) Admin Do you want to be an admin since you been working hard. P.S. Are you an admin of Beelzebub Wikia if not whos the admin? --Cococrash11 08:22, August 20, 2010 (UTC) You have admin power use it well. --Cococrash11 16:01, August 20, 2010 (UTC) The Sync que I'm not excatly sure whats a The Sync que? Can you explain it clearly. --Cococrash11 08:24, August 20, 2010 (UTC) What other wikia sites have sync que? --Cococrash11 16:06, August 20, 2010 (UTC) Allright since you are an admin I allow you to use it. --Cococrash11 03:25, August 21, 2010 (UTC) Sync que The MediaWiki:Sync groups don't look right. This wiki doesn't use semantic mediawiki, please double check the media the wiki is about and fix the groups. ~ NOTASTAFF Dantman(Local Talk ⁝ Animanga Talk) 05:05, August 24, 2010 (UTC) :Yes, it is. But I don't run the sync que often, so it would be a good idea to poke me so I can re-run it. ~ NOTASTAFF Dantman(Local Talk ⁝ Animanga Talk) 03:34, August 26, 2010 (UTC) ::I had some authentication issues half way through and then it looked like Wikia was broken for a bit. I fixed a template, so I guess I'll re-run. ~ NOTASTAFF Dantman(Local Talk ⁝ Animanga Talk) 07:29, August 27, 2010 (UTC) Episode Pictures Hey, just tthought I'd let you know that I'll have the pics for episode 7, and 8 up as soon as i can.Kiyo Cross Squad Member 03:27, August 26, 2010 (UTC) Re:Disambiguating words Is it a law or rule in the wiki site that you have to require? Just tell me this. --Cococrash11 23:35, August 27, 2010 (UTC) What happens if you don't do it? --Cococrash11 07:46, August 28, 2010 (UTC) Manga Pictures Those character who haven't appear in the anime you should use the manga picture instead. --Cococrash11 19:25, September 12, 2010 (UTC) Past Arc Why delete Past Arc? --Cococrash11 04:50, September 19, 2010 (UTC) Thats really good for Bleach wikia but lets just add Past Arc and History sperate. Since this manga/anime had lots of past info like flash back so they acan be put in History. But since Past Arc is an all about the past so let it be in the Story Arc. --Cococrash11 05:10, September 19, 2010 (UTC) True but the Past Arc is part of the offical story arc. The reader will understand this. --Cococrash11 05:23, September 19, 2010 (UTC) Since Bleach Wiki already did their way lets try my own way. --Cococrash11 05:28, September 19, 2010 (UTC) Well I disagree alot of model for other Wikia sites but they all have diffrent ideas for it. So I'm making my own. Beside they have theirs, I have mine, and you're gonna be Beezlebub Admin someday so yours. --Cococrash11 05:37, September 19, 2010 (UTC) Kiyo Cross Squad Member Hey do you why Kiyo Cross Squad Member haven't been editing lately? --Cococrash11 04:52, September 19, 2010 (UTC) Re:I'm Done for Now. I uderstand if you had time like school break, weekends, or something. --Cococrash11 07:16, September 19, 2010 (UTC) I know same here like I sometime montior what happen here. --Cococrash11 04:53, September 21, 2010 (UTC) Background Did you change Nurarihyon no Mago wiki background? The color green is okay. --Cococrash11 23:04, October 18, 2010 (UTC) The World God Only Knows Do you know about the anime & manga called The World God Only Knows? If yes/no contact me. --Cococrash11 23:05, October 18, 2010 (UTC) http://the-world-god-only-knows.wikia.com/wiki/Main_Page I'm an admin in that site. But which one comes first the one you show it to me or the one I show it to you? --Cococrash11 00:53, October 19, 2010 (UTC) Can you help on my own TWGOK wiki site? --Cococrash11 01:56, October 19, 2010 (UTC) If thats the case you should read it. Its really intersting filled with comedy, drama, and romance. --Cococrash11 02:38, October 19, 2010 (UTC) It even have an anime you should also watch that too. Also what happen to the wiki its kinda diffrent? --Cococrash11 22:21, October 20, 2010 (UTC) History Strongest Disciple Kenichi Do you know about History Strongest Disciple Kenichi manga? I'm also an admin in that site http://kenichi.wikia.com/wiki/History_Strongest_Disciple_Kenichi_Wiki would you like to help that site? --Cococrash11 00:23, October 21, 2010 (UTC) The same as I said about TWGOK you should read Kenichi its really intersting and the anime is good too. --Cococrash11 00:57, October 21, 2010 (UTC) Re: Lengthy Names Sorry no can do. Tell me what else you suggest we can do for the wiki. Instead you can change the category Nurarihyon no Mago Anime and Manga to episode and chapters instead. --Cococrash11 00:07, October 27, 2010 (UTC) Don't delte the category like Nurarihyon no Mago Anime and Manga tag since it might be of use just use chapter and episode in all chapter and episode. Also if I thought of one I'll tell you. --Cococrash11 03:26, October 27, 2010 (UTC) Its not really that important beside if you had time worrying about that fill more info about characters and other things instead. I was wondering does the reader really care that much? Aslong this wiki had the correct info it'll be fine. I think the readers won't be bother with that. --Cococrash11 19:37, November 24, 2010 (UTC) Bakuman What about Bakuman. do you know the Manga and Anime? Also I'm the admin there http://bakuman.wikia.com/wiki/Bakuman_Wiki --Cococrash11 00:10, October 27, 2010 (UTC) I thought you are a FanOfMany Anime or Manga? Anyway you should read its intersting and had an Anime. --Cococrash11 03:25, October 27, 2010 (UTC) Have you read Bakuman yet? --Cococrash11 01:28, January 4, 2011 (UTC) Nurarihyon no mago anime Hey you were saying that it is based on japanese airdate, but if it has premeire at 5 july how can it be the six and viz media upload the episodes asoon they have givening them subs... But please give an explantion on your opnion... Human Can you add more info on Human? Also have you read the mangas I reccommend to you? --Cococrash11 05:54, November 22, 2010 (UTC) Chapter Names Some of your changes to the chapter names make them sound incredibly awkward. For example, Justice of the Two, The Past of the Two, Keikain Yura's Understanding, and Hagoromo Gitsune Invades for Kyōto's Annihilation (chapters 51, 102, 57 and 73, respectively). The first two can stay as "Their --", seeing as the kanji used is that for "two people." Something belonging to two people in English = their. As for the other two, I'll check the reading again and try to find a less awkward way of putting them. Also, for chapter 111 (雪の下紅梅), I'd suggest leaving it as is for now, until we have the furigana for the chapter's title (which I can go find). It's very likely that the intended reading doesn't match the kanji used. For chapter 106 (泣いた青鬼), the kanji used can mean blue or green, but seeing as how Aotabō is an Aobōzu, it makes more sense to leave it as green. Upon going through the changes more thoroughly, I found some more things to address. I'm changing those that I find incredibly awkward to better wordings with the same meaning or one more accurate to the corresponding kanji. Also: for chapter 35 (総大将四国への旅), the furigana for 総大将 is listed as "Nurarihyon," so I've changed it back accordingly. (I don't call myself a grammar yōkai for nothing!) -- Lynxian 23:38, December 24, 2010 (UTC) Change Yes we did talk about this and I didn't agree to this. Don't change it. --Cococrash11 01:15, January 8, 2011 (UTC) Alright you were right I thought it wasn't such a big deal at the time. But right now it is important and I say don't change it. What if I were the one who moved all the one what I thought was right and change the stuff in your Beelzebub wiki? Look lets talk about this before it get out of hand. --Cococrash11 01:25, January 8, 2011 (UTC) Fine firsts whats yor reason for this. --Cococrash11 01:42, January 8, 2011 (UTC) If its about searching its really not that troubling. Just type Nura and the Nurarihyon stuff appears. My reason for insisting my version is because I think just chapter and episode is really too short and it looks like its not offical. With the full title it looks more dignifed. If its about searching why don't you just make a redirect chapter to Nurarihyon no Mago Manga just like that. Thats what redirecting is all about. --Cococrash11 02:20, January 8, 2011 (UTC) I want this wiki to have a dignified look and want the appearance look good and I understand how you want the wiki to be easy to use. All we need to do is to have both. No need to move it just redirct it. --Cococrash11 04:26, January 8, 2011 (UTC)